Animax (Southeast Asia)
| sat serv 1 = Astro (Malaysia) | sat chan 1 = Channel 715 (SD) | sat serv 2 = Indovision (Indonesia) | sat chan 2 = Channel 157 (SD) | sat serv 3 = Big TV (Indonesia) | sat chan 3 = Channel 243 (SD) | sat serv 4 = Tranvision (Indonesia) | sat chan 4 = Channel 360 (SD) | sat serv 5 = Cignal (Philippines) | sat chan 5 = Channel 73 (SD) | sat serv 6 = G Sat (Philippines) | sat chan 6 = Channel 58 (SD) | sat serv 7 = Sky Net (Myanmar) | sat chan 7 = Channel 129 (SD) | sat serv 8 = 4TV DTH (Myanmar) | sat chan 8 = Channel 36 (SD) Channel 74 (HD) | sat serv 9 = TrueVisions (Thailand) | sat chan 9 = Channel 366 (As Come Back) | cable serv 1 = First Media (Indonesia) | cable chan 1 = Channel 52 (SD) Channel 342 (HD) | cable serv 2 = StarHub TV (Singapore) | cable chan 2 = Channel 532 (HD) | cable serv 3 = Sky Cable / Destiny Cable (Philippines) | cable chan 3 = Channel 46 (Digital) | cable serv 4 = Cable TV Hong Kong (Hong Kong) | cable chan 4 = Channel 25 Channel 225 | cable serv 5 = Cablelink (Philippines) | cable chan 5 = Channel 80 | cable serv 6 = MediaNet (Maldives) | cable chan 6 = Channel 204 | cable serv 12 = Mountainview Satellite Corp. (Baguio, Philippines) | cable chan 12 = Channel 38 | cable serv 13 = Macau Cable TV (Macau) | cable chan 13 = Channel 201 | cable serv 14 = Dialog TV (Sri Lanka) | cable chan 14 = Channel 75 | cable serv 15 = Caceres Cable TV (Philippines) | cable chan 15 = Channel 105 (Digital) | iptv serv 1 = now TV (Hong Kong) | iptv chan 1 = Channel 150 | iptv serv 2 = Singtel TV (Singapore) | iptv chan 2 = Channel 342 (HD) | iptv serv 3 = PTCL Smart TV (Pakistan)| | iptv chan 3 = Channel 57| | iptv serv 4 = myTV Super (Hong Kong)| | iptv chan 4 = Channel 504 | iptv serv 5 = HyppTV (Malaysia) | iptv chan 5 = Channel 608 (HD) | iptv serv 6 = DhiraaguTV (Maldives) | iptv = Sony LIV (India) | iptv chan 6 = Channel 167 (HD) }} Animax is a television channel operated by Sony Pictures Television which broadcasts Japanese language anime programmings and English-language feeds in Southeast Asia and Hong Kong. It is a regional version of Animax. Animax is the first television channel in Asia fully dedicated to broadcasting anime 24 hours a day. It was initially launched in Hong Kong, Taiwan and Southeast Asia in January 2004,Sony Pictures Entertainment to Launch Animax Asia, Press Release, SPE, 29 October 2003, Anime News Network. and was launched in several other countries soon after. The company has reached over 66 million viewers spanning 15 markets throughout Asia.https://www.animax-asia.com/about Since 2013, the network is unavailable in Vietnam due to government content restrictions. History Hong Kong and Taiwan Animax Asia first launched in Taiwan on 1 January 2004, and then in Hong Kong 11 days later. It broadcasts a variety of anime programming, from old to modern television series. Animax also airs anime series that premiered in Taiwan and Hong Kong prior to their release in Southeast Asian networks, some of them are Death Note, Blood+, Trinity Blood and Mushishi. After the TV premiere of Gurren Lagann, Animax's TV ratings recorded a huge increase and moved 80% more TRP than its closest competitor, Cartoon Network Hong Kong. Southeast Asia A week after its launch in Taiwan and Hong Kong, Animax launched in Southeast Asia on 19 January 2004, initially featuring its anime programming exclusively in the original Japanese audio with English subtitling, becoming the company's first English language network. It also later incorporated an English audio dub feed. On 31 August 2006, Animax launched in Malaysia, in the Southeast Asian English language feed and also in Japanese audio feed with subtitles in the local languages. Prior to this, selected Animax shows were shown on astro@15 (formerly channel 15, now channel 715), an interactive channel, starting 15 December 2004, from 7 a.m. to 11 a.m., later shortened to 2 hours (until 9 a.m.). Anime such as Chobits, Cardcaptor Sakura, Great Teacher Onizuka, Ultra Maniac, Haibane Renmei, Doctor Dokkiri, Vision of Escaflowne, Midori no Hibi, Captain Tsubasa, Wolf's Rain, Mobile Suit Gundam, Cowboy Bebop, Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. were some of the network' early airing in Southeast Asia. It has also aired several series, including Fate/stay night, Blood+, Honey and Clover, Maria-sama ga Miteru, Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, Otogizōshi, Jigoku Shōjo, Galaxy Angel, Witch Hunter Robin, Samurai 7, Gunslinger Girl, Urusei Yatsura, Ranma 1/2, and Detective Conan. It also includes programming blocks, such as "Ani-Chan", which is aired on weekdays at 4:00 pm to 6:00 pm containing the programs Naruto, Danball Senki (a.k.a. Little Battlers eXperience) and Tsubasa Chronicle; "Animania", which is aired on weekdays from 6:00 pm and 6:30 pm containing the programs Dragon Ball and Law of Ueki; "Mega Zone", its prime time programming block is aired on weekdays from 7:00 pm containing the programs Gun X Sword, Fate/stay night and Honey and Clover; and its "Weekends" programming block is aired every Sunday at 9:00 pm and 10:00 pm containing the series Dear Boys, Blood+ and Please Teacher!. Philippines Animax began its operations in Philippines from January 2004. It is a joint venture between Sony Pictures Entertainment and Asian Cable Communications inc. (ACCION). Its broadcast was distinct from the Southeast Asia feed, and shared the same schedule as the SEA feed but featured local advertisements. Later in November 2014, the schedule was revised to air Valvrave the Liberator at 11PM every Monday - Wednesday, at the same time the SEA feed airs Golden Time. It utilizes the same programming feed as Animax Asia, in addition to that it also houses a two- to four-hour block of unique programming. It has occasionally aired localized programs such as Mad Mad Fun and In The Qube. Its simulcasts (of Tears to Tiara, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, InuYasha: The Final Act and Maid Sama!), former inclusion of Korean programs in its roster, and acquisition of fresh titles like Accel World. Animax Philippines was reverted into its Southeast Asian feed since mid-2015. On July 25, 2016, Animax was reformatted with the new look, new logo, new graphics and new anime programming lineup for the concede session works by popular demand before the final episode of In Search of the Lost Future and the premiere of Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA. Animax on Cignal Digital TV will be moved to Channel 73 beginning December 19, 2016. In August 2017, the Philippine feed was returned but, schedules are still remain shared from Southeast Asian feed. South Asia The Southeast Asian version made available to South Asian viewers when, on 1 January 2008, Animax South Asia shutdown its own programming and merged with Animax Asia's programming feed. Animax South Asia later resumed its own programming. In India Animax was replaced as a linear TV channel by Sony YAY and was relaunched as a Live steaming channel. Now in India Animax is a live streaming channel via Sony LIV. On South Asia, In Maldives, also available at MediaNet and Dihraggi TV. See also * Animax * List of programs broadcast by Animax * ANIPLUS Asia Notes and references External links * * Category:Animax Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Television channels and stations established in 2004